


Finding something to fight for

by Penitence



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine junge Frau bei den Fireflies abliefern, Beute kassieren und wieder sein, mehr oder weniger, geregeltes Leben aufnehmen. Klingt relativ einfach und für den skrupellosen Joel, fast nach einem Kinderspiel. Oder etwa doch nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ware

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe das Spiel ,,The Last of Us‘‘ und habe mich jetzt endlich an eine Geschichte gewagt. Teilweise wird die Handlung ein wenig von der wirklichen Geschichte abweichen, aber im Großen und Ganzen wird sie gleich bleiben.

,,Es ist gleich hier‘‘, sagte Marlene, die Tür zu ihrem Versteck öffnend. Sie strauchelte in den Raum und blieb vor Schmerzen am Boden kauernd liegen. Joel trat auf sie zu und war dabei ihr aufzuhelfen, als er von hinten angegriffen wurde. Er drehte sich um, um sich gegen den Angreifer zu verteidigen, die Person war schnell, aber er war schneller. ‘‘Hab ich dich!‘‘, sagte er, in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau blickend. Ihre stahlblauen Augen, waren vor Wut zu Schlitzen verengt. ,,Was soll das?‘‘, fragte er, ebenso wütend wie sie. ,,Antworte mir!‘‘ Ihre einzige Reaktion darauf, war der Versuch aus seinem eisernen Griff zu entkommen. ,,Verdammt noch mal, bist du taub!‘‘, rief er aufgebracht und verstärkte seinen Halt um ihr Handgelenk. Das Messer, das sie in der Hand hielt fiel klirrend zu Boden. ,,Sie kann dir nicht antworten, Joel‘‘, sagte Marlene mit schwacher Stimme, ,,Sie ist stumm.‘‘ Über diese Tatsache war er mehr als überrascht, dies nutze die junge Frau aus und wand sich aus seinem Griff. Sie ging auf Marlene zu um nach ihrer Wunde zu sehen. ,,Keine Sorge, das wird wieder. Sie helfen uns. Aber ich kann nicht mitkommen. Bitte, sieh mich nicht so an, Sarah. Es ist unsere einzige Chance.‘‘

Als er ihren Namen hörte, zog sich Joels Herz für einen Augenblick schmerzhaft zusammen. Dieses Gefühl wurde jedoch von einer anderen Emotion übermannt, denn er realisierte so langsam, wovon Marlene eigentlich sprach. ,,Was wir schmuggeln Sie?‘‘, fragte er irritiert. ,,Eine Truppe Fireflies wird sich mit euch am Rathaus treffen.‘‘  
Joel blickte Tess fassungslos an, kaum glaubend was er hörte. Das war Wahnsinn. In die ungeschützte Zone zu gehen war sowieso glatter Selbstmord, aber mit einer stummen Frau im Schlepptau? Das war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. 

,,Das ist verdammt weit weg!‘‘, ergriff Tess schließlich das Wort ,,Ihr werdet es schaffen. Ihr bringt sie hin. Kommt zurück und kriegt die Waffen‘‘, entgegnete Marlene, ihre Stimme hatte einen gereizten Unterton angenommen. Sie hatte offensichtlich starke Schmerzen und diese begannen so langsam an ihren Nerven zu zehren. Joel und Tess tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. ,,Wir werden nichts schmuggeln, bis ich sie gesehen habe‘‘, sagte Tess, ihr Tonfall ließ erahnen, dass eine Diskussion zwecklos war, also gab Marlene letztendlich nach. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Sarah und dann wieder zurück zu Tess.  
,,Aber sie wird nicht mit uns kommen. Ich will, dass Joel auf sie aufpasst.‘‘ Das brachte ihn und die zierliche Frau dazu einen Schritt auf sie zu zugehen. Sarah ergriff ihren Arm und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Joel beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie mit ihren Fingern ihre Worte gestikulierte. Er selbst verstand keine Zeichensprache, aber er wusste, dass Tess mehr oder weniger dazu in der Lage war. 

,,Ich kannte seinen Bruder, Tommy. Er sagte, wenn ich ihn Not bin, kann ich mich auf ihn verlassen‘‘, sagte Marlene beschwichtigend, an Sarah gerichtet. ,,Vor oder nach seinem Abgang aus deiner Kampftruppe?‘‘, fragte Joel sarkastisch. ,,Von dir ist er auch weg...er war ein guter Mann.‘‘ Die zynische Erwiderung lag ihm bereits auf der Zunge, doch Tess, die näher getreten war, lenkten ihn ab. ,,Hör zu, bring sie einfach zum Nordtunnel und warte dort auf mich.‘‘ Er seufzte erschöpft. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
,,Sie ist bloß Ware, Joel.‘‘

Sein Blick wanderte zu der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die ihn immer noch wütend ansah.  
Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich und erkannte, dass in ihren Augen auch eine Spur von Verletztheit lag, die aus Tess‘ harschen Worten resultierte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, die deutlich sichtbare Narbe an ihrem Hals. Ein Anflug von Schuld überkam ihn, als er die Abdrücke seiner Finger an ihrem Handgelenk sah. Doch er ignorierte das Gefühl.  
In dieser Welt konnte Mitgefühl, seinen Tod bedeuten.  
Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, wusste er bereits, dass er das Angebot annehmen würde.  
Es war einfach zu verlockend. Und was konnte schon passieren?  
Er hatte bereits alles, was ihm wirklich wichtig gewesen war, verloren.

,,Komm mit‘‘, knurrte Joel, sich wenig darum kümmernd, ob sie ihm nun folgte oder nicht.


	2. Erinnerung

Beide kamen sehr viel besser voran, als er gedacht hatte. Was ihr an Größe fehlte machte sie durch Schnelligkeit wieder wett. Sie bewegte sich flink und vor allem war sie, in jeglicher Hinsicht, leise. Joel war kein Mann großer Worte, daher war er froh darüber, dass jedes wirkliche Gespräch unmöglich war. Keine nervigen Fragen, kein sinnloses Geplapper, keine Ablenkung.

Eh sie sich versahen, kamen sie bereits bei dem Ort, den Joel als vorübergehenden Zwischenstopp gewählt hatte an. ,,Hier ist es‘‘, sagte er, als er die Tür des Zimmers öffnete und beide den düsteren Raum betraten. Er machte es sich sogleich auf dem Sofa bequem. Sarah blieb vorerst, ihn unsicher anblickend, im Raum stehen. ,,Also ich weiß ja nicht was du vorhast, Kleine, aber ich werde jetzt ein wenig Zeit totschlagen‘‘, sagte er, genüsslich seine Muskeln streckend und beobachtete sie weiterhin aus halb geschlossenen Lidern. Das er sie ‘‘klein‘‘ genannt hatte, schien ihr nicht zu gefallen, denn sie hatte missbilligend die Nase gekräuselt. Nur ein kleines zucken seiner Mundwinkel, verriet die Genugtuung, die er darüber empfand. Sarah hatte die Geste jedoch nicht wahrgenommen, denn sie starrte stattdessen auf seine Uhr, dessen Zeiger für immer still standen. Mit jedem Jahr das verging, vergrößerte sich der Riss in der Kunststoffscheibe und er wusste, dass sie eines Tages zerspringen würde, doch selbst dann würde er die Uhr niemals abnehmen. Sie und seine Erinnerungen waren das Einzige, dass von seiner Tochter übrig geblieben war.

Da Körpersprache Sarahs mit unter einzige Möglichkeit der Kommunikation war, hatte sie gelernt besonders auf Gestik und Mimik anderer zu achten. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass Joel sehr viel an dieser Uhr lag. Sie war neugierig und wollte nur all zu gerne die Geschichte, die seinem kostbaren Erinnerungsstück anhaftete erfahren. Aus diesem Grund deutete sie auf das Zifferblatt und blickte ihn dann mit großen Augen an, hoffend dass er sie verstand. Als er den Ausdruck darin sah, wusste er sofort was sie wollte. Er packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie so kraftvoll zu sich hinunter, dass sie gezwungen war in die Knie zu gehen. Ihre Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet. ,,Hör gut zu Kleine, denn ich werde es nur einmal sagen. Tess und ich liefern dich bei deinen Firefly-Freunden ab und damit hat sich die Sache erledigt. Du musst nichts über mich wissen und ich nichts über dich. Haben wir uns verstanden?‘‘ Erst als sie langsam nickte, ließ er sie los, lehnte sich zurück und schloss nun endgültig seine Augen, wissend dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. 

Nach wenigen Minuten spürte er eine leichte Berührung an seinem Arm. Genervt schlug er die Augen auf. Was konnte sie jetzt schon wieder wollen? Sie kniete immer noch neben dem Sofa und er wurde von dem Anblick eines kleinen Anhängers, in Form eines halben Herzens, der zwischen ihrem feingliedrigen Daumen und Zeigefinger baumelte, begrüßt. Das Schmuckstück war fein gearbeitet, mit filigranen Verzierungen und eingravierter Schrift, dessen genaue Worte jedoch nicht mehr lesbar waren, da die andere Hälfte fehlte. Und dann tat sie etwas, dass ihn vollkommen sprachlos machte. Sie verstaute die Kette wieder unter ihrer Bluse und legte ihre linke Hand auf seine Brust, genau an jene Stelle, an der sein Herz pochte. Nach zwei kraftvollen Schlägen des Muskels, griff sie nach seiner Hand und platzierte sie ebenfalls an ihr eigenes Herz. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte sie sanft. Beide verharrten in dieser Position; Joel zu geschockt um sich zu bewegen, bis Sarah seine Hand freigab, sich aufrichtete und zu dem kleinen Fenster ging um gedankenverloren in die Nacht hinauszublicken. Ihr Antlitz wurde von den äußeren Lichtern erhellt und er sah, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Joel spürte seltsamerweise das Bedürfnis etwas tröstliches zu sagen, aber ihm fehlten die Worte und irgendetwas in ihrem Blick, hatte ihn erahnen lassen, dass sie die Menschen um sich herum auch ohne viele Worte verstand.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Eine grober Stoß weckte ihn und als er die Augen aufschlug, blickte er in Tess‘ gehetztes Gesicht. ,,Hat etwas gedauert. Überall verdammte Soldaten‘‘, sagte sie, sich die Regentropfen von der Stirn wischend. Joel setze sich auf und rieb über seine müden Augen. Als sich die erste Müdigkeit gelegt hatte wollte er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, konnte jedoch stattdessen Sarah dabei beobachten, wie sie mit ihren Händen gestikulierte, und Tess dabei ansah. In ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck aufrichtiger Sorge, die so wie es aussah zum Teil Tess, jedoch vor allem Marlenes momentanen Gesundheitszustand galt. Tess war offensichtlich über die Sorge, die ihr Wohlergehen betraf überrascht, denn sie sah Sarah etwas verunsichert an, als sie sagte: ,,Danke, mir geht es gut. Keine Sorge, Marlene wird es schaffen.‘‘ Die Erleichterung spiegelte sich in Sarahs Augen und in dem Lächeln, das sie den Beiden schenkte, dass weder Tess noch Joel erwiderten. ,,Sollen wir?‘‘, fragte Tess, in ihren Augen lag ein Funkeln das er nur allzu gut kannte. Tess liebte das Abenteuer und die Aussicht auf eine große Beute versüßte das bevorstehende Erlebnis umso mehr.

Joel folgte den beiden Frauen und als er aus der Tür schritt, schwirrte nur eine Frage in seinem Kopf herum: Wer war Sarah und warum war sie so wichtig?


	3. Infiziert

Infiziert 

 

Er hatte gewusst, dass diese ganze verfluchte Mission scheitern würde, hatte es in jenem Moment gespürt, als er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, Sarah zu den Fireflies zu bringen. Er hätte seinem Instinkt vertrauen und sich niemals auf diese Selbstmordaktion einlassen sollen. ,,Kann mir jetzt endlich mal jemand erklären, was verdammt nochmal hier los ist!‘‘, donnerte er schließlich, nachdem er nun eine gefühlte Ewigkeit damit vergeudet hatte, Tess und Sarah bei ihrem ‘‘Gespräch‘‘ zu beobachten. Langsam riss ihm der Geduldsfaden, denn sie verschwendeten wertvolle Zeit. Es war zwecklos, das Unvermeidbare hinaus zu zögern.

Tess kam auf ihn zu, fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand über ihre regennasse Stirn und sagte: ,,Sie schwört, dass sie nicht infiziert ist, dass es vor langer Zeit geschehen wäre. Sie...‘‘ ,,Bullshit!‘‘, rief Joel aufgebracht. ,,Jeder der gebissen wird, verwandelt sich in zwei Tagen. Es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Sie lügt!‘‘ Tess zog eine Grimasse. ,,Ich weiß nicht, Joel. So etwas, habe ich noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht, sagt sie die Wahrheit.‘‘ Joel stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. ,,Ok‘‘, sagte er schließlich, ,,ich werde das Spiel mitspielen.‘‘ Fest dazu entschlossen, sich selbst ein Bild von Sarahs Zustand zu machen, ging er schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Bevor diese reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr Handgelenk ergriffen und hielt ihren Unterarm in das Licht. Was er nun sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken. Tess hatte Recht, selbst er hätte den Biss nicht besser beschreiben können. So etwas, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Und er hatte, in den ganzen Jahren mehr Bisse gesehen, als ihm lieb war. 

Es war ein Biss, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, die Spuren waren auch jetzt noch zu erkennen, aber die einstige Wunde war vollkommen verheilt. Es gab keine Anzeichen für eine Entzündung. Er fuhr mit seinen rauen Fingern über das vernarbte Gewebe und bemerkte, dass Sarah scharf die Luft einzog. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht, hob ihr Kinn an und begutachtete sie. Ihre Haut war makellos, ihre Augen ungetrübt. Nichts, deutete darauf hin, dass sie infiziert war. ,,Hör gut zu, Kleine, denn ich werde nur ein einziges Mal fragen‘‘, drohte Joel. ,,Bist du infiziert oder nicht?‘‘ Ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, formten ihre Lippen das Wort: ,,Nein.‘‘ Er durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick, suchte nach einem Anzeichen des Schwindels, aber ihre Augen strahlten voller Aufrichtigkeit. 

,,Joel! Lauf!‘‘, riss Tess‘ panische Stimme, ihn aus seiner Reverie. Er wandte sich ihr zu, sah dass sie losrannte und erkannte in jenem Moment den Grund für ihr Entsetzen; die herannahenden Lichter des Militärs. Fluchend zog er Sarah mit sich, in die dunklen Tiefen eines schützenden Grabens. ,,Alles ok?‘‘, flüsterte Tess, die ihm Schatten kauerte. Sowohl Joel, als auch Sarah nickten stumm. 

Gemeinsam schlichen sie langsam weiter und ließen die Soldaten, mit jedem weiteren Schritt hinter sich zurück. ,,Was machen wir jetzt?‘‘, fragte Tess, die neben Joel herging. Er sah kurz zu Sarah hinüber, sein Blick fiel auf ihren rechten Unterarm, der nun wieder vom Stoff ihrer Bluse bedeckt war. ,,Keine Ahnung, Tess. Was schlägst du vor?‘‘ ,,Ich denke, wir sollten abwarten und sehen wie sich die Sache entwickelt. Falls sie gelogen hat, werden wir schon damit fertig.‘‘ Joel nickte zustimmend. Mit dieser Entscheidung, konnte er vorerst leben. Er würde Sarah im Auge behalten und sollte sie ihm auch nur einen winzigen Anhaltspunkt dafür geben, dass sie sich möglicherweise doch verwandeln würde, würde er keine Sekunde zögern und das tun, was getan werden musste.

Doch vorerst war er damit beschäftigt, vergeblich zu versuchen, das Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen zu ignorieren.


	4. Todesurteil

,,Geht es dir gut?‘‘, keuchte Joel, wischte das Blut des Clickers von seinem Messer und verstaute es wieder an seinem Gürtel. Sarah war wenige Schritte hinter ihm. Vollkommen außer Atem, betrachtete sie Tess voller aufrichtiger Besorgnis. ,,Alles bestens‘‘, antwortete diese knapp und durchschritt den Gang, durch den sie vor wenigen Minuten, nachdem sie von Joel und Sarah getrennt worden war, geschlichen war. Beide folgten ihr. Nach einer qualvollen Stille, in der jedes noch so kleine Geräusch einen weiteren Clicker bedeuten konnte, sprach Tess Joel schließlich an. ,,Tut mir Leid, ich will es einfach hinter mich bringen.‘‘ ,,Schon ok, mir geht es genauso‘‘, erwiderte er, half erst ihr und dann Sarah dabei das Fenstersims zu überwinden. Ignorierte den Blick, den die stumme Frau ihnen beiden zuwarf. Am Horizont, in weiter Ferne, konnte er die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne sehen. Aber nicht nur das, zu seiner Rechten in unmittelbarer Nähe lag endlich das Ziel ihrer Reise. Groß und mächtig, ragte das Gebäude zwischen den anderen Häusern empor. Seinen Blick schweifen lassend, genoss er die Wärme der Sonne auf seiner Haut. ,,Joel, es ist bald geschafft. Reiß dich zusammen‘‘, zischte Tess und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Aufgabe, dessen wohlverdientes Ende endlich in Sicht war. Er nickte und kletterte als letzter die eiserne Treppe hinunter. Der Rest des Weges, hielt zu seiner Erleichterung, keine weiteren Hindernisse für sie bereit. Als sie das Rathaus erreicht hatten, legte Joel seine Hand auf den Knauf der Tür, die er nach einem kurzen Blick in Tess‘ Richtung schließlich öffnete.

Selbst nach all den Jahren, vermochte er den Gestank des Todes, nicht vollends zu beschreiben. Er war beißend. Zugleich süßlich und schwer, hing er wie ein Schleier in der Luft. Joel ließ seinen Blick über die toten Fireflies wandern, während Tess auf die Knie ging und eine der Leichen durchsuchte. ,,Was machst du da, Tess?‘‘, fragte er, beobachtete ihre fahrigen Handbewegungen. Sie blickte nicht einmal auf, als sie antwortete: ,,Vielleicht haben sie...so was wie ‘ne Karte. Oder irgendeinen Hinweis auf ihr Ziel.‘‘ ,,Wie weit soll das hier noch gehen?‘‘ ,,So weit, wie es eben gehen muss‘‘, entgegnete sie, mit ihrer Suche unbeirrt fortfahrend, als sie jedoch nicht das fand, wonach sie begehrte richtete sie ihren panischen Blick auf Sarah. ,,Wo ist dieses Labor?‘‘ Sarah schüttelte ihren Kopf, gab damit zu verstehen, dass sie die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht kannte. Joel hatte nichts anderes erwartet. ,,Was machen wir hier? Das geht uns nichts an‘‘, sagte er, versuchte nach Tess‘ Handgelenk zu greifen, doch diese richtete sich auf und entzog sich ihm. ,,Was weißt du denn schon?‘‘, fragte sie, ihre Stimme hatte einen bitteren beinahe vorwurfsvollen Klang angenommen. ,,Über mich? Wir sind abscheuliche Menschen, Joel. Und zwar schon echt lange Zeit.‘‘ ,,Nein, wir sind Überlebende!‘‘, fiel er ihr ins Wort. ,,Das ist unsere Chance...‘‘ ,,Es ist vorbei, Tess!‘‘ Seine Stimme, fest und entschlossen, hallte durch das leere Gebäude. Er wusste, dass er seine harschen Worte später bereuen würde, aber jetzt wollte er einfach nur noch nach Hause. Er war müde, seine Glieder schmerzten. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr: Weder auf den Kampf, noch die Angst, die hier draußen sein ständiger Begleiter war. Tess hatte Recht: Sie waren abscheuliche Menschen, aber nur weil das Leben abscheulich geworden war. In dieser Welt, überlebten nur die Starken, und das mit allen Mitteln und Wegen, die dafür nötig waren. So schrecklich und furchtbar es auch sein mochte. Joel hatte sich damit arrangiert. Er konnte so leben. So lange es nur bedeutete, dass er überlebte.

,,Ich werde...Ich gehe nirgendwo hin... Hier ist Endstation‘‘, sagte Tess mit einer Finalität, die ihn stutzig machte. ,,Was soll das heißen?‘‘, fragte er, ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie trat einen zurück. ,,Nicht‘‘, flüsterte sie, ,,fass mich nicht an.‘‘ Für einige Sekunden stand er einfach nur da, nicht begreifend was vor sich ging. Doch dann verstand er. Auch Tess sah das Funkeln der Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufleuchten. 

Beide wussten, was geschehen war und noch geschehen würde.

,,Zeig es mir‘‘, knurrte er, sein Tonfall duldete keine Diskussion. Tess‘ Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, als sie den Kragen ihrer Bluse zur Seite riss und ihm ihr Todesurteil offenbarte. Die Wunde brannte unentwegt. Sie konnte beinahe spüren, wie der Virus durch ihren Körper wucherte und alles menschliche, auf seinem Weg vernichtete. ,,Huups, was?‘‘, stieß sie hervor, spürte die aufkeimenden Tränen, die sie nur mit Mühe hinunter schlucken konnte, denn dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Sentimentalitäten. Ihre Zeit war abgelaufen, ihr Schicksal besiegelt. Es gab nur noch eins, das sie tun konnte. Eine einzige Sache, die diesem beschissenen Leben, vielleicht noch so etwas wie einen Sinn geben konnte. Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske der Entschlossenheit, als sie auf Sarah zutrat, nach ihrem Handgelenk griff, den Stoff ihrer Bluse hochschob und es Joel vor die Nase hielt. ,,Das ist hier ist real, Joel‘‘, sagte sie. ,,Du muss sie zu Tommy bringen. Er kannte diese Leute, er kennt bestimmt auch ihr Versteck.‘‘ ,,Oh nein, nein, nein, du wolltest das hier. Ich mach das nicht mit!‘‘ ,,Doch. Machst du‘‘, widersprach sie, konnte seinen Widerwillen und seine Angst sehen, doch hierbei ging es nicht um sie oder ihn. Das hier war etwas größeres: Es war eine Chance für sie alle, die er nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen konnte. Das konnte sie einfach nicht zulassen. Also appellierte sie an jene Gefühle, von denen sie wusste, dass sie irgendwo in seinem Inneren verborgen lagen. ,,Ich weiß, ich bedeute dir genug, dass du mir diesen letzten Wunsch nicht abschlagen kannst. Also bring sie zu Tommy!‘‘ Joel öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern, wurde jedoch von dem Geräusch herannahender schwerer Reifen unterbrochen. Das Militär war hier. Sie hatten sie gefunden. 

Ein allerletztes Mal blickte Tess Joel an, versuchte sich alles einzuprägen. Denn wenn sie gleich sterben würde, wollte sie wenigstens eine gute Sache aus ihrem Leben im Gedächtnis behalten. Sie wollte nicht in dem Gedanken sterben, dass alles nutzlos gewesen war. Stattdessen wollte sie in ihren letzten Minuten an eine mögliche Hoffnung denken. Und wieder einmal verstand Joel auch ohne Worte, was in Tess‘ Kopf vor sich ging. ,,Nein‘‘, sagte er, ,,das werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen.‘‘ ,,Doch das wirst du, denn ich verwandle mich nicht in so ein Ding. Na los. Geh schon. Mach es mir nicht so schwer.‘‘ Er wusste, dass dies letztendlich die beste Lösung war. Selbst wenn Sarah ihre Rettung sein könnte; ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Tess würde sterben. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, aber auf diese Weise konnte sie sich wenigstens ihre Würde bewahren. Obwohl ihm dies alles klar war, konnte er dennoch nicht gehen. Seine Muskeln schienen sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen, verweigerten sich, ihm zu gehorchen und versagten ihren Dienst. Erst als Tess ihn grob von sich schob, setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Aber, so schwerfällig und träge, als mache er gerade seine ersten unbeholfenen Schritte. ,,Geh endlich!‘‘ Ohne seinen Blick von Tess abzuwenden, sagte er Sarahs Namen. Auch diese schien nur langsam aus ihrer Schockstarre zu erwachen. Sie trat jedoch zu seiner Überraschung nicht auf ihn, sondern auf Tess zu. Joel fragte sich, was sie nur vor hatte. Sollte sie womöglich nicht nur stumm, sondern auch noch taub sein? ,,Sarah‘‘, setzte er an, verstummte jedoch, als er sah, dass sie den kleinen Anhänger, der unter ihrer Bluse verborgen war hervorbrachte, sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte und einer verdutzt blickenden Tess die Kette um den Hals legte. Dann gestikulierte Sarah mit ihren Händen und Joel konnte beobachten, wie die Tränen die Tess bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt so mühevoll verdrängt hatte, zum Vorschein kamen. ,,Danke. Aber jetzt geh endlich‘‘, flüsterte sie, tätschelte Sarahs Kopf und nahm ihre Pistole aus ihrem Gürtel. Sie sah Joel nicht mehr an, gar so als fürchtete sie, dass sie den Mut verlieren und ins Wanken geraten würde. 

,,Sarah‘‘, rief Joel noch einmal und ließ dann, mit ihr an seiner Seite, alles andere hinter sich.


End file.
